1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical instrument display stand, and more particularly to a musical instrument display stand suitable for conveniently displaying and storing a musical instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Musical instrument display stands are used to position and locate musical instruments for buyers and keep musical instruments from being damaged. With reference to FIG. 9, a kind of musical instrument display stand in accordance with prior art includes a pole (60), holding forks (61), support rods (62) and a tripod (63). The pole (60) is mounted vertically in the tripod (63) that provides the means for the musical instrument display stand to stand on the ground. The holding forks (61) and the support rods (62) are attached to and extend out radially from the pole (60). Each holding fork (61) incorporation with a corresponding support rod (62) can hold one musical instrument. However, this kind of conventional musical instrument display stand is tall, and the musical instrument is positioned in a high position. If musical instruments are not placed symmetrically on the musical instrument display stand, the musical instrument display stand will become unstable and easily fall over.
With reference to FIG. 10, another kind of conventional musical instrument display stand comprises a frame (70), and a stand (72). The frame (70) has a top transverse rod (not numbered) and two; side rods (not numbered). Each side rod has a top end (not numbered) connected to the top transverse rod and a bottom end (not numbered). Abutting stubs (71) are attached to the top transverse rod of the frame (70) equal distances from each other. The bottom ends of the frame (70) are connected to the stand (72). Musical instruments, such as guitars, are positioned on the stand (72) and respectively lean against the corresponding abutting stubs (71). However, such as the musical instrument display stand is too large and occupies a big space-when stored. Also, the musical instruments may slide on the stand (72) and knock against each other. This kind of musical instrument display is also inconvenient to use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a musical instrument display stand to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a musical instrument display stand to display musical instruments, and the musical instrument display stand is adjustable to accommodate for various viewing angles.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a foldable musical instrument display stand that is conveniently stored.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.